


Your Last Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything was going perfectly. Everything had gone perfectly, just as everyone in the realm had hoped it would.Daenerys and Jon had driven back the others, and the southern kingdoms had promptly bent the knee and swore fealty to Daenerys, but not one lord from the Riverlands or above even gave the matter a second thought, as all were sworn to Jon. She, the Dragon Queen, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Khaleesi, Queen of the Andals and the First men, and many other titles, was supposed to be the end.But Jon knew. He knew he couldn't force his lords to suffer another Targaryen, even if she had saved them, he knew of the Targaryen madness, that she had opted to burn everyone, even their living allies, instead of trying to save them. This was ruthlessness Jon could not help but condemn.So she brought her dragons to bear on the Riverlands, the Vale...And the NorthHer Last Mistake





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, Duty, fucking Honor, things that had gone down the drain. He had done his Duty, holding the Lannister forces when fighting under Robb, but guess what? He was supposed to let them through! His honor, hah. As if such a thing had existed for him the second he refused his proposed betrothal. What was all that was left? You guessed it! Family.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edmure Tully

       I should be by his side, not stuck in river Fucking run, thought Edmure.

       The man strode down the halls, servants greeting him with a Mi'lord as he walked past. He was past the point of annoyance. He was pissed. Not only was he not there to protect Catelyn´s child, Sansa, he was stuck in Riverrun, listening to nobles and commoners alike squabble over the smallest of things! Sometimes, he wished everyone in the realm could wield a sword, then, he reasoned, they could just fight each other, and this stupid arguing could just come to an end.

       ¨Gods be damned if I´m going to sit idly by while Cat´s daughter is still on the Dragon Queen´s hit list,¨ he muttered under his breath. He noticed even more papers, affairs of the realm, more affairs of coin. He uncontrollably rolled his eyes, thinking, _does being a lord ever stop being boring_?

       Soon, he would intercept a raven, one which might reshape all of Westeros.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys

       "Tyrion, she began, should Jon fail to _convince_ his lords to kneel, I want a letter sent to the Freys, as you advised, they were your father's pawns, now they shall be ours."

       Tyrion scrunched his eyebrows together, deep in thought. "I don't believe that's wise, your grace, should anyone find out we were even **thinking** about working with the Freys, at least five more houses would be arrayed against us." As smart as he was cautious, Tyrion had left out the bit that in fact he had not told her to do anything of the like. Daenerys simply chuckled,

       "What are five more houses against dragon fire? Against Unsullied? No, we hold the upper hand. We will keep it." Then, in the firmest voice she could muster, she declared, "I **order you to send a message to the Freys, I WILL hold my throne."**

Tyrion shook his head, it had been his hope he could curb the dragon queen. He laughed at his past self. The queen was blood of the dragons, and dragons do not bend.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellaria Sand

       "We do not bend."

       Ellaria Sand, former mistress of the Red Viper, Oberyn Martell, second mother of all the Sand Snakes, was now arguing with Doran Martell.

       "With the coming of war, is it not the best time, Doran, to show our loyalty to the Queen? We swore fealty, we swore OATHS, you cannot break something like this so easily! Let me go! For you know I will with or without your consent! Let ME raise ten thousand Dornish spears in support of our Queen!"

       Doran sighed, this was going to be a long day.

       After vicious arguing, Ellaria stormed out of the palace, Sand Snakes in tow.

       "We are going to raise the Dornishmen up with us to fight for Queen Daenerys. I do not give a shit about what the spineless little fucker Doran says about it."

       Doran, having come out of the palace as well, tried to calm Ellaria, only to be met with another fit of screaming.

       "I DONT GIVE A SHIT"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olenna Tyrell

Olenna didn't give a shite about the affairs of the Realm. She only cared for her house, her family, and power.

       She was no fool, anyone else who knew of her amazingly astute mind would never say otherwise. Other houses pointed at House Tyrell and laughed at it for having an old woman as it's brains, backbone, and spine, but there was a reason as to why she was known as the Queen of Thorns.

       Never a Queen officially, she did have a chance to. She had a chance to marry into the Targaryens, but opted instead to marry into the Tyrells.

       Mace, the official head of the house, was, to put it lightly, an idiot. The man, if he could even be called that, lacked foresight in any amount. He had too much raw ambition, he wanted too much, but was never able to accomplish anything, and eventually, Olenna had just taken it upon herself to control the house. However, Olenna, unlike her dimwit son, did not lack for foresight, tutoring Margaery to become the new Queen of Thorns, and the single driving force behind House Tyrell

       For Olenna, the past two days had been especially eventful. The Queen had written to her, not Mace, it was good, she thought, that the queen was able to recognize who really held the power of House Tyrell. the Queen had asked if House Tyrell would be supporting the Iron Throne indefinitely. Olenna had written back, assuring her that the Tyrells, their men, horse, and grain would all be at the Throne's command. In this one small letter, she had gambled the power of House Tyrell and bonded it with the Iron Throne.

       She grinned, if Jon _Targaryen_ decided to call his banners, the Queen's dragons would stop the Rebellion quick enough.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon Snow/Targaryen :/

 _Rebellion_ , the one freaking thing on every Northern Lords' mind. They kept urging him to call his banners, and order the Vale and Riverlands to do the same. He laughed. Lords very rarely see the consequences of declaring a war, especially one of open rebellion.

       He was completely fine with dying for the cause, but he could not condemn the inhabitants of _three_ kingdoms to the same fate. Unless the Targaryens begin the war first, or do something unforgivable, peace will stay. at least, it was what he hoped.

He wondered which side would slip first, which would be the first to take up arms, and call their banners? 

A distant roar emanating from his ice dragon reminded all his subjects of his power, and no doubt gave reason to the Lords that now plagued him, to ask for a declaration of Rebellion against the crown. The unbelievable power he now wielded, his past self would never believe. He had taken the role of his adopted father, and more. He now ruled three kingdoms, could order an ice dragon, and, most possibly the most shocking thing, everyone, save Daenerys, called him Your Grace. 

He had believed that the crowning was effective only until the Others were defeated. He had not even dared to assume that the other lords would continue their fealty.

Of course, they served the Starks, but the Riverlords and the Mountain Lords had shocked him as well. They were not obligated in any way to swear fealty, but they had. The riverlords, as soon as Edmure Tully had come to power, and the mountain lords, as soon as Petyr Baelish died.

He dissuaded himself from such thoughts, this was getting him nowhere, he had to decide what to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edmure Tully

He had intercepted a letter, a week after his complaints of lordship. In the letter, he had evidence, evidence of treachery, and something he was going to put to good use.

He first wrote to His Grace, Jon, telling him of the letter to the Freys, and that he had even intercepted a raven from them to the queen, expressing extreme desire to help wipe out the Northern Lords. Edmure cautioned Jon against attacking the Twins yet, asking him to take a cautious approach, and asked Jon to write back as soon as possible, because this was an issue of paramount importance. 

Edmure's solution? It was simple, he was going to hold a banquet, invite Jon, invite all the Riverlords, including the Freys. When the Freys were good and drunk, reveal their knowledge of the treachery, and put Walder Frey, and his sons, to the sword. Then, Jon and he would call their banners, and besiege the Twins. With Walder Frey dead, the Freys would fight amongst themselves. With the head of the snake cut off, it should be easy pickings, he reasoned. Deal with this treachery, then reveal it to the other kingdoms. This might turn many against the Queen they thought was the great savior, and Azor Ahai come again. This time, he wouldn't fail his Wolf King. 

He would help his Family, he would do his Duty, and he would keep his Honor. He would uphold the old Tully words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment! I'm not entirely sure what I want tod o with this story, so ideas are welcomed!


End file.
